Fire Emblem: Light and Darkness
by ArcsageSaleth
Summary: (Complete AU Story) In the sleepy continent of Elibe, a group of heroes are about to be forced together by an inescapable fate that will test their courage, strength, and souls. The game has begun... (Rated T, but may be subject to change at anytime)
1. Intro

_**(A/N: I aplogize as no actual story is in this chapter, as this is reserved for backstory and setting development. I only do this so that you may have all the info you can possibly have if you have never played the specific FE game I am taking this setting from. (which is FE7) So, please forgive me and enjoy reading.)**_

**Introduction:**

**Backstory:**

Thousands and thousands of years ago there were two worlds, one of Demons, the other of Dragons. The human race lived peacefully with the Dragons, some even formed orders around individual ones. However, eventually one of the human leaders created a gateway between the two worlds, bringing chaos to the peace that reigned. Humans migrated over to the Demon world, as fighting had broken out between the Dragons and the Demons. This war came to be known as The Great War. After 40 years of endless conflict, the dragons and humans sealed away the King of Demons in a stone known simply as the "Darkness Stone".

To thank mankind for its help in defeating the Demon King, the King of the Dragons bestowed upon 5 humans unimaginable magical power. Mankind grew greedy though, and did not wish to remain beneath the Dragons forever. The war that began came to be known as The Scouring. Humans and Dragons fought for countless years, before finally the Dragon King was also sealed, and his forces were banished back beyond the gate of their world. The stone that the Dragon King was sealed inside of was called the "Light Stone" and was used as a counter to the Darkness Stone.

Mankind grew complacent, and began to expand into the world we know of today. Several continents dot the world, each with its own unique landscapes and countries, needlessly shedding blood, each in its effort to gain as much control as possible.

**The Continent of Elibe:**

Of the many continents of the world, Elibe is the oldest. It houses the Dragon Gate, as the portal to the world of dragons came to be known as, and numerous other ruins. It is also said to house the ancient city of Arcadia, one of the first cities built by the Dragons when they crossed over into this world. It has seen its fair share of plotically upheaval, and has had multiple large scale conflicts happen. In recent years, the country of Eturia has been no exception to this rule. A great war broke out in which Eturia took over most of the continent before it was stopped by a small band of heroes known as the "Etrurian Liberation Front". Due to several arguments over territory that broke out afterward, a council was summoned to redraw the very political landscape of the continent.

**The Countries of Elibe:**

_Lycia: _One of the few countries to retain most of its self indentity after the war, Lycia is a federation of city states each ruled by a Marquess. In an effort to ease political tensions, some of the cities under its flag were given to the neighboring country of Terium. The lead city of the Lycian Alliance was relocated to the isle of Valor, where the Dragon Gate is supposedly located, as the islands location made it more easily able to secure all of Lycia's borders. The current ruler of Lycia is a man by the name of Roy, the son of the famous Eliwood of the city of Pherae. Under Roy's righteous rule, the country in recent times has been blessed with relative peace and serenity.

_Terium: _Formerly the Kingdom of Bern, now renamed the Terium Empire, this country is notable for its less than good-natured politicians and generals. Its predecessor country was constantly at odds with its neighbors and as such the diplomatic situation is not the greatest. Terium is well known for its high-rise mountains and legions of Wyvern Knights at its command. The current Emperor is a man named Maxwell, who is well known for his violent tendencies.

_Greentres: _Greentres is a Queendom without a Queen. Its former Queen, Elisha, died some time ago and the council whose job was to put a new Queen on the throne grew greedy and vile, knowing that as soon as the new Queen was crowned, they would lose all political power. The country has suffered greatly due to this split between the council. Each councilman has his own fiefdom, and his own allies and friends. While some of the greatest heroes in the land have come from here, it has become a shadow of its former self.

_Ilia/Shoara: _The country of Ilia has become split in two. Ilia was a very adamant Queendom, with its female-only Pegasus Knights, and almost all female politicians. However, after the war, some wished to become a more democratic republic. These people named their "new country" Shoara. Tension between the loyalists and "rebels" have grown so much that their is actively skirmishes on the "borders". Being the northenmost country, Illia is no warm place to be. It is viciously cold, and frequent snowstorms dot the landscape. The current Queen of Illia is a woman named Lucenia

_Sacae: _The plains of Sacae are one of the only countries without a strong government. The three tribes of the area (Lorca, Djute, and Kutohlah) actively fight for power. Each tribe has its own contested territory, with the Lorca to the south, the Djute to the north and west, and the Kutolah to the East

_Caledonia: _Formerlythe Kingdom of Eturia, Caledonia has become a harbringer of peace throughout the land since its creation. The new king's first act was to demolish the labor camps that the country had on its western isles, and integrate the people there into the populace. The current king is a man by the name of Edmund.

_**(A/N: Thank you for hopefully reading that through, the actual story will be starting momentarily, I just wanted to make sure we were on the same page.)**_


	2. Chapter 1

Aquleia was certainly a sight to behold for any man or woman that passed through its gates, and Gailwyn was certainly no exception. She loved to marvel at the Etrurian Architecture that still stood from the time of its conception. The church's influence didn't hurt matters either; as balconies and edifices of the buildings found throughout the city would almost make one think that there was no poverty in this city, which was obviously not the case. The church of the city stood high and tall, as this was the central wing of the St. Elimine Church. As the Victorian style church's bell rung high noon, Gailwyn could see people heading for the Sunday Mass. While Gailwyn personally did not care for the church and its practices, she would be hard pressed to find something to complain about regarding its cultural influence on Elibe. She wasn't interested too much in gawking at the city today however, for as she passed between the mounds of people crossing through the town going about their daily business, she had some business of her own.

She walked up to a little bar in the city known as the "Captain's Lodge", and boldly strode in. While she was only a girl of 16 and couldn't drink, she ran errands on an almost daily basis for the owner. Even though it wasn't the greatest thing for her to do, anything beat what her father wanted her to do. She could still remember the heated words that had passed between her and him this morning, but as she entered the bar all those thoughts left her head. Within the confines of the rustic bar, she untied the ponytail she had her long red hair in. She took the time to also dust off her clothes. She was wearing a simple brown shirt with black slacks. She wasn't too concerned with making herself look "pretty" as some girls might worry about.

She walked through, not really caring about the smell of booze that permeated the air. There was also the occasional man who might make advances at her with compliments and winking, but she simply ignored it. The bar was simple, with only about 5 tables in the whole thing, but it was pretty much packed at all times. The clamor of drunken men filled the air, but Gail liked these men. She found them to be more real than most people she dealt with. Behind the bar was an older gentleman of 6 feet tall, with grayish hair, stone cold dark eyes, and the muscle to handle a rogue bystander if a fight arose. "Hey Gramps. I'm back from delivering that stuff you wanted me to."

"How many times do I have to tell you Gail, I ain't your grandpa." He replied in a gruff voice. "I have a name."

"I thought we were closer than that Noran. You hurt my little heart." Gailwyn responded.

Noran simply grumbled something inaudible before speaking again. "Thanks for the help though Gail, you're far too good to me. Most people wouldn't help out an angry old man like me."

"I guess I must just see a softer side of you, cause I have no complaints." Gail responded before ordering a non-alcoholic drink for herself. "So, any messages for me?"

Noran put away the glass he was polishing and pointed to a patron in back. Gail was confused at first, before she noticed a rather well built 18 year old man sitting in back, wearing a traveler's cloak over some cleverly concealed armor. He had brown hair, and green eyes. "I see..." She knew what was about to happen, and she wasn't too happy about it.

She walked over to the man and when he saw her, he almost jumped. "Gailwyn, there you are!" He said.

"Hey Ryan, what are you doing away from the castle? Did father suddenly have a change of heart or something?" was Gail's rather blunt reply. She didn't like the fact that her father used Ryan as his carrier pigeon every time he needed her home.

"Look Gail, he's not trying to be horrible to you or anything..." Ryan started to say but Gail cut him off.

"If he doesn't want to then why won't he let me go! I'm tired of just sitting in the castle all day. I'll be damned if I'll be his little "political" tool!"

"Gail...please keep your voice down." Ryan attempted to calm her down, which thankfully worked.

"I'm sorry Ryan...I know it's not your fault." She sighed and sat down next to him. "I'm going though, I don't care what father thinks. I've already been going for months, and the final exam is tomorrow. If I pass it, I'll pass the whole year."

Ryan sighed. "I don't know how you managed to pass the Caledonia Academy of Magic with an attendance record such as yours."

Gailwyn laughed a little. "Well having a smart friend like Sarah helps. She helps me prepare for all the tests."

"Taking advantage of her there Gail?" Ryan said back with a bit more ire than he probably intended.

"Hey, she likes to help me! It's not like I force her." Gail replied.

"I suppose so, but I hope you know she can't help you on your final exam."

Gail could feel a sweat drop forming on the back of her head. "Well yeah, I know that. I'll be fine."

Ryan took a sip of the drink he ordered before speaking again. "Let's pray you're right. Now come on, let's head back to the castle."

Gailwyn got a hint of anger in her eye again. "I already told you I'm not going back. I'm staying in the dorms tonight."

Ryan about dropped his goblet. "Are you serious! Gail think about this!"

Gailwyn simply turned away from her knight. "I'm sorry Ryan, but this is something I have to do. I've thought about it. I figure, let father worry about me for a little while, he deserves it."

"Even if you don't like your father right this second, think about your brother! Think about how Prince Lawrence will feel."

Gail softened a little thinking about her big brother. He cared about her greatly, and he even covered for her a few times she was out longer than usual. "Tell him where I am and just say I went to stay with uncle or something to father. He won't actually bother to check till late in the afternoon tomorrow, which I'll be back by then."

Ryan begrudgingly accepted Gail's compromise. Despite how much he wanted her back at the castle, he also didn't want to see her so upset. "Just be sure to send a message when you're awake and able. So I know you're safe."

Gail laughed. "I'll be fine Ryan, but alright I promise."

Ryan got up and left that bar like a Mage just lit his pants on fire. Gail knew he was too proper to be able to loosen up around bars. Going into the back room to change, she knew she needed to head out quickly if she wanted to make the evening classes she had to attend.

She headed off towards the Caledonia Academy of Magic. It was a grand monastery sized campus set off on the outskirts of the city. It had the same style as the buildings around it, which made the high tower it had that held the office of the headmistress look magnificent in the evening sunlight. The slight breeze that early autumn brought made a slight chill, but Gail didn't mind. She was a Mage of Fire Magic, so if she ever got cold she could just make a mini fireball to warm herself up. She saw the battlemage guards and said a simple greeting to them as she walked by. She was thankful she had packed her Mage robes with her, otherwise she wouldn't have made it past the front gate.

She saw the trees of the Academy courtyard were just beginning to turn color and it gave the Academy a sense of enchantment that even the students couldn't give it. There were plenty of students, each wearing cloaks of various colors and all embroiled with the symbol of the school. Even though this was her first year, Gail had "borrowed" a second year robe so she could skip straight into learning magic spells. She already understood the basics from books she read on the subject, and she had managed to convince most of her classmates she was right where she was supposed to be.

She felt nervous all the same though, traversing through the pathways she knew she shouldn't be. She respected Headmistress Lute a lot, and it felt like she was betraying her trust. Gailwyn finally found who she was looking for. There was a girl of about 15, who was rather short, had medium length brow hair, blue eyes, glasses, and had no bust to speak of. She was wearing a skirt underneath her blue Mage robes and seemed to be looking for someone, probably Gail herself.

The girl turned and saw Gailwyn. "There you are! You said you'd be here all day today!"

"Sorry Sarah, I had some things to take care of. I'm here till after exams now."

Sarah seemed rather happy at this. "Excellent. Then I suppose you want me to help run over what we've been doing?"

Gailwyn let out an exasperated sigh. "Yes, please and thank you!"

Sarah nodded. "Just be glad I'm wiling to do this because you've been a good friend."

As they were talking they started to head off to class. "Yeah, and you've been wonderful to me."

"Just think Gail...one more day then we'll be third years!"

Gail looked down slightly out of shame. "Yeah, that'll be fun."

**_(A/N: before SOMEBODY complains that Lute should be in Magvel not Elibe, I know, don't worry. See, originally I didn't use Magvel, so I stole Lute and used her in Elibe. I added Magvel this time for continuity sake, so don't worry. This is an AU story, removing Lute from FE8's storyline doesn't really change much, so bear with it please.)_**


	3. Chapter 2

**_(Quick author's note: I realized I goofed in the intro. Lawrence was not supposed to be king, I kinda put an event that was gonna happen later, so I guess spoilers. I have since gone back and changed the name of the King. I apologize for the confusion.)_**

It was the middle of the night in the Academy dorms. The dorms were buildings that were set up just behind the school. It made traversing the campus a lot easier, even though most advanced students simply teleported wherever they needed to go. They looked almost like mini four floor hotels. Since the Academy was well known throughout Elibe, some mages traveled quite a ways just to study. Gail was sitting in Sarah's room as they were practicing the magic they would need for the morning's exam.

Sarah had a normal enough looking room, though she only had one bed, as Gail didn't actually live in the dorms, but Sarah was kinda enough to let her stay when the need arised. They had Sarah's desk lamp on and were making small imitations of the spells they were going to be using. Gail wasn't the greatest with fire magic, so Sarah would occasionally open the window and let Gail shoot off her spell full force outside at the training area located below.

"Sarah I think I realized I can make a fire ball after the fiftieth time you made me make one!" Gail said. Sarah was a great friend, but she over prepped for everything.

"Alright fine. The next spell you'll probably have to use is Flame Lance. Do you need a tome to use it?" Sarah asked.

"Ummmm, I should be able to." Gail said, though she was too sure.

Sarah walked over to the window and opened it. "Then fire it outside."

Gail nodded and stood up. She walked over to the window and took a deep breath. She began to chant the magic words of the spell. As the fire began to form in her hand. Using the techniques she remembered learning, she began to turn the simple fireball into a lance like shape.

Gail almost wanted to jump for joy. She had been practicing that spell for a few weeks now, and it always seemed to explode in her face when she got to this part. As the lance fully formed Gail shot it off towards one of the training dummies. Unfortunately for her however, it fizzled out before it hit its mark. "Gah! I'm never gonna get this dang spell to work!"

Sarah simply sighed. "Especially not with that attitude. You just didn't put enough power into it."

Gail turned to her friend. "I put less power into it because every time I put what I thought was the appropriate amount it blows up in my face!"

"Well then you need to work on control. I saw your face when the spell shot off, even in situations like that you need to stay focused. Try it again, but with less power."

They continued like this for the rest of the night.

* * *

The night at the castle was quiet. Castle Caledonia was located in a rather strange, but well conceived location in Aquleia. The city was set near a mountain, and the castle was erected on one of the many hilltops that ringed the range. It wasn't exactly the best castle, as it looked more like a huge 3 story fortress. The only thing that distinguished it between similar forts that were built for the Caledonian Army were the twin towers that were erected in the center.

It was built of stonework, and it took masons at least 5 years to build it due to numerous renovations it went through. There was a stable situated off to the east of the castle, with the barracks located right next to it. Most castles would normally have the servant's quarters located on the grounds, but the servants of King Edmund lived in the city with the rest of the citizens.

Prince Lawrence was sitting in a waiting room, hearing Ryan's report. Ryan seemed rather distraught. "I'm sorry your highness. She didn't want to come back."

Lawrence simply sighed. "It's fine. I'm sure she figured father sent you." He turned and looked out the window, and watched the torches of the night watchmen run about.

Ryan simply nodded. "Aye, that's exactly what she thought. She's going to be staying with Sarah tonight. She'll be back after her final exams."

Lawrence laughed a little. "She made it to her final exam? I thought she'd flunk out due to attendance."

Ryan shook his head. "She's accumulated enough class time that she can pass. Plus she says Sarah helps her."

Lawrence turned to a female knight that was sitting in the room. She was full clad in the Caledonian Royal Knight armor that was issued. She had dark blue hair and deep black eyes. She seemed to be constantly scanning the room as if an assassin would pop out and attack the Prince at any moment. "Alena. What do you think of all this?"

When Alena spoke, one could tell she had the voice of command she had gained from being the personal knight of the Crown Prince of a country. "Whatever milady wants to do is fine with me. I only care that you are fine."

Ryan sighed. "You do your job all too well don't you?"

Alena seemed to shoot a disapproving look at him. "Yes, and you do yours too lax. The princess is reckless and you do little to stop her."

Ryan stood up in a fit of rage. "Hey! I try, it's not my fault she doesn't listen!"

Lawrence waved a hand to spoke the two knights from bickering. "Enough. We're not her to discuss Ryan's service record."

Ryan sighed and sat back down. "Yeah, why did you hail me at this time of night anyway your highness?"

Lawrence took a deep breath then began. "It's about a visit father got today from Valen Heraguard.

Ryan seemed curious. "What's one of the High Council of Mages doing visiting King Edmund?"

Lawrence began to recount the tale to Ryan...

* * *

_ Earlier that evening..._

Lawrence was sitting in the throne room talking with his father about Gailwyn. The throne room was simple, it was actually located right beside his father's room. There were 4 royal guards situated in the corners of the room with the captain of them, Darren, located right beside King Edmund. King Edmund was a man with dark black hair that Lawrence had inherited. However that was where the similarities ended. Edmund had dark blue eyes, the same as Gail's and was wearing regal clothes befitting a man of his status.

Darren was a main with balding dirty blonde hair, and a gruff look in his black eyes. He had been serving the King as Royal Knight Captain for 7 years. His eyes seemed to be staring straight in Lawrence's own black eyes. Even though Darren knew Lawrence, he would still suspect anyone that came to visit the king of being a possible spy.

"Lawrence, I already discussed this with you. Gailwyn has no need for magic." His father told him in the solemn commanding tone he had come to know so well.

"But father why? She would benefit greatly from learning a way to defend herself."

Edmund simple sighed. "I thought I taught you better than that about the world's political affairs Lawrence. All she needs to know how to do is cook and clean for her husband."

Lawrence became infuriated. "That's the old way of thinking father! Just look at Lycia's Queen! Lady Lilina is well known for her magic abilities."

"Lycia is not the one we're trying to ally with however, Lawrence. You would do well to remember that we want Terium's blessing, not Lycia. Is she really wishes to learn some magic, then why won't she join the clergy and learn healing magic?"

Lawrence couldn't stand his father when he treated Gailwyn like a piece of clothing, instead of an actual person. He bit back his anger however, as yelling at his father wouldn't help any. "Yes, father. I'm sorry."

Right before Edmund was about to respond a messenger came in. "Councilmen Heraguard wishes for an audience with you King Edmund."

"Heraguard? Well what are you waiting for, send him in!"

The messenger nodded and went back outside the room. In walked in a man with short black hair and grey eyes. He was wearing the long tan cloak that council made its signature clothing. He appeared to be in his mid twenties, but as a councilmen, he was probably much older. An oak staff with a blue gem encrusted at the top was what he was carrying.

"King Edmund, it's good to see you're in good health." Valen said, with what was clearly a fake smile on his face. While Lawrence wasn't great at reading people, he thought Valen seemed disappointed.

"Councilmen Heraguard...to what do I owe your visit to?" King Edmund said.

"I've come with some grave news I'm afraid, you see. The council of mages has discovered a plot against your life, and wish to take you under our protection."

Edmund scoffed a little. "Oh I'm sure! I'm sorry Heraguard, but I find this very hard to believe."

Valen frowned. "What I say is serious, if you wish to remain here, very well. But I would highly recommend you come with me."

Edmund shook his head. "I have faith in the knights under my command Heraguard."

Valen simply nodded his head as if he already knew that would be his answer. "Very well King Edmund, but don't come crying to me if you get hurt." The Mage simply strode right out of the room.

Edmund turned to Darren. "Darren, double the guards on the outside of the castle...and be sure to keep an eye on Heraguard." Darren nodded and left.

Lawrence turned to his father. "Father, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Edmund simply sighed. "I cannot know what goes through your head Lawrence, but tell Alena and Ryan what's going on." Lawrence nodded and left.

* * *

_Present time..._

Ryan looked at Lawrence with a curious face. "You don't think Valen was threatening your father, do you?"

Lawrence looked Ryan dead in the eye. "Heraguard is a dastard, but I know he personally at least wouldn't kill father. But it wouldn't stop him from hiring someone to do it."

Alena nodded. "We need to be on the lookout for anyone suspicious. Though we may not like the council, they never fully lie. More than likely Heraguard knows something or is planning something."

Ryan nodded, and sighed. "Should I go inform Gailwyn then?"

Lawrence frowned. "I know you don't want to disturb her, but we need you to go to the school. I'll write you a pass for you to get in on "official matters". Lute already knows about Gail, so just go see her."

Ryan started to get up. "Very well Prince Lawrence...I won't let you down."


	4. Chapter 3

Ryan headed off to the academy as fast as he could. As he approached the gate, two battlemages approached him carrying swords. "Tell me, what business does a  
Caledonian Knight have at our humble school?"

Ryan was caught a little off guard by them. The two men standing before him had their faces hidden behind their hoods, but they were wearing full grade armor and seemed like they had the muscle to simply punch a problem if necessary. "Ummm well I have important business with Lute, I'm here on orders from his royal highness Prince Lawrence." Ryan produced the papers Lawrence had drawn up for him. The guards eyed them suspiciously but it seemed they knew it was indeed real. "Very well, we will announce your presence."

Ryan seemed a little confused. "Is that really necessary? I mean it is rather cold out here and I'd rather be safe inside."

One of the men grunted out what appeared to be a laugh. "If you want a giant lightning bolt to your face, feel free. Mistress Lute is very protective of this place, and she hates to be woken up from a alarm being raised."

Ryan could tell he wasn't kidding. "Point taken." The guard walked off and after about ten minutes came back.

"You may enter now. Welcome to the Caledonia Academy of Magic."

"Thanks...I guess." Ryan said, but his thoughts said something much different. _Not exactly the warmest welcoming committee but I suppose it's warranted. I heard the last school was attacked by a powerful necromancer._

Ryan went inside of the school. It was as magnificent inside as out. The intricate columns that were set up at the entrance hall depicted some legends and stories involving powerful mages. He could see a stair case directly in front of him that seemed to lead straight up into Lute's office. Looking to the left and right, he could see the various hallways some of the most gifted mages had walked through. Though Ryan would hate to admit it, he could understand why Gail loved this place so much.

He began to ascend the staircase when he heard footsteps heading downward. He looked up to see an aged woman wearing purple mages robes complete with her own purple hair and dark eyes starting down towards him. "Ryan, it's always a pleasure."

"Ah Lute, you didn't need to come find me, I was just coming up to see you." Ryan said as he caught up with the headmistress.

"I figured if Lawrence sent you personally it was important. Follow me." She began to ascend the staircase. Ryan followed closely behind and was almost flabbergasted when he entered her office,

Ryan had never been to Lute's office before and was amazed by it. It was simple at first, but it had bookcases rising up to the ceiling. He could see various books being rearranged as if there was some invisible music going through the air. She had a regular oak desk that rested at the back of the room complete with two chairs in front for visitors and one in back for herself. He noticed a wide assortment of magical artifacts that he knew he wouldn't even begin to know the inner workings of.

"Did you make this all yourself?" Ryan asked as he looked around.

"No, I inherited this room from Saleth. He had a protection spell on the room so it was a simple matter of transporting the room to this new location."

Ryan had heard of Saleth, he was a former member of the High Council, and was known to be the most powerful Mage that the council had ever seen. "Wow...simple huh?"

Lute sat down in her desk and flipped open a tome and nonchalantly began reading it. "Please, sit and tell me what Lawrence wants."

Ryan sat down. He had never talked with Lute before, and he could tell why some people were afraid of her. She had a bit of arrogance behind her voice, but even one not attuned with their magical talents could tell she was extremely powerful. She also was well known for harsh punishments, multiple times launching non life-threatening spells at her students. No one could argue however, that if one wanted to learn to be a Mage, this school and its headmistress were the best place to go.

"Well Councilman Heraguard came and had an audience with his majesty."

"Yes, he is in town to help with this year's final exam. What is the concern? I can assure you I will make sure he doesn't get out of hand."

"Yes well, he said that there was a plot against the King's life, and wanted to take him under his protection."

Lute seemed to be genuinely surprised. "Really now? I have not be informed of this. I should go have a talk with Valen."

Ryan waved a hand up. "Please Lute, don't. Lawrence wants to handle this himself. He asked me here to check on Gailwyn and escort her back to the castle tomorrow after the exams."

Lute nodded. "I see. Well I suppose that's his business then. I suppose it will be fine then, but I think personally she'd be much safer here."

Ryan sighed. "The Prince is not trying to say your protection is inadequate. He just doesn't want too many people to know what's going on."

"Very well then. Now, tell me...will Gail be gracing my academy with her presence next year? She's a fairly good Mage and it would be a shame to lose her."

"It's still up for debate. But I know she'll try her best to be here."

"Excellent. Well then, feel free to stay in one of the unoccupied guest rooms for the night. I'll be sure to get Gailwyn to my office when she needs to leave."

Ryan smiled and shook Lute's hand. "Thank you Lute. I'm sure the Prince appreciates this and I know I do."

Lute laughed a little. "Now now. No need to be so thankful. I'm only doing what is required of me, nothing more, nothing less." On that note, Ryan took his leave of the office.

* * *

The morning sun came in through the window of Sarah's room, but Gail was against the idea of getting up. It took Sarah pushing her around for Gail to start rousing. "Alright, alright, I'm up!"

Sarah sighed. "It's a wonder you get to anything on time! Come on then, we're going to be late!" Sarah's yelling got Gail to get up and begin getting ready.

"Sorry if I'm a little sleepy after not going to bed till dang near dawn.." Gail could never understand what made Sarah able to get up so early.

"Oh shut the complaining! The test starts at noon, and as you can see we don't have time to argue."

Gailwyn couldn't argue with that logic. She looked out the window as she was getting ready. Though the school looked better in the evening, the daytime had it's own charm. For one thing, the birds were even more plentiful, as well as the people. Gail could lose her own thoughts in the hustle and bustle, especially today, as everyone was discussing what they would do In-between semesters.

"Remember Gail, it's a written exam THEN the practical. So if you need some more practice do it during the break."

Gailwyn inwardly moaned. "I forgot about the written one!" She had studied up how to use the spells, but not the theories and history behind them.

Sarah seemed like she was about to face-palm. "You can't be serious. Well be thankful that the practical is the big one."

Gail nodded. "And I am! So, who's gonna be presiding over them this year?"

Sarah pondered for a moment before responding. "I hear it's Lute herself. Along with some fancy Mage that's visiting."

Gail about dropped her mouth. "Lute herself! But I thought she only watched over the 4th years!"

Sarah shrugged. "I guess she wants to see us this year."

Gail sighed. "Are you sure it wasn't "Ms. I get straight A's" I'm looking at right now?"

Sarah laughed. "I doubt my grades had any effect on the decision. Now come on, no more distracting me with idle conversation. Let's go."

Gail nodded and head off with Sarah to the main complex of the school. Each year had their exams at different times, the higher in year you were, the longer you'd have to prepare. Sarah figured it was because they'd have more stuff they were covering, but Gail it was just because they were older. Three classrooms had been emptied to be able to fill the amount of students they had. Gail and Sarah were both in classroom one. The classroom was almost like an auditorium. The teacher would sit at the bottom of the room at the other end, and an almost bleacher setup for the desks was on the entrance side.

There would be a student in almost every single desk, and Gail noted it was their homeroom teacher presiding over the written exam. "Thank the gods, I thought it was gonna be Lute."

Everyone found their seats and the teacher handed out the exams. "You will have exactly 1 hour to complete this test and no more. After that there will be a 30-minute break period before you proceed to the practice fields to take your practical exam. Begin."

Gail started the exam and found it was easier then she thought it would be. She figured those late night study sessions with Sarah had actually helped for something. She finished with barely any time to spare, and filled out the room for the break. Sarah found her almost immediately.

"Is there anything else you wanna go over before you get started?" Sarah asked.

"No, I'll be good. Thank you though Sarah." Was Gail's response.

Eventually they went to the practice fields. Gail saw Lute standing and talking with what appeared to be a High Council member. "Oh shoot Sarah! The guest is a council member!"

Sarah seemed to be looking at the man with admiration. "Yeah, that's Valen Heraguard, the youngest member of the council. He's an extremely powerful Mage." Sarah seemed to sigh. "I wish I was as powerful as him..."

Gail sighed. Sarah always got like this around famous people. It took her 3 weeks of being in the academy before she'd finally stop gawking constantly at Lute.

"Let's get this over with..." Gail said. Sarah's name was called and Gail watched her perform all her wind spells perfectly. However she felt unnerved when Valen stepped forward and started speaking.

"Well done Sarah, now how about you show is Cyclone spell?"

Sarah's face told Gail all she needed to know. "Ummm..."

Lute stepped forward. "She's barely covered that spell Valen you can't honestly..."

Valen cut her off. "How can we test their ability if we go against the standards sometimes? Besides, isn't she one of your best students? Now Sarah go on ahead and do your best, this part isn't for a grade."

Sarah relaxed and started chanting. As she got closer and close to finishing a small tornado started forming in the center of the area. She finished and shot off smaller versions of it in every direction. Lute and even Valen clapped.

"Excellent, my dear. Alright, you may go now." Sarah walked off and Gail saw she was disappointed. She liked to do everything as perfect as possible, and she wasn't prepared for that. Gail saw Lute and Valen talking, and when they finished, Gail was called up. Gail used the spells she had been practicing over and over again since last night. As her Flame Lance finished she saw Valen step forward again. She gulped, for she knew no matter what spell she was asked to do she wouldn't be able to do it.

She missed the last few classes, so any new spells they started she'd have missed. "Please do an Explosion spell." Gail noticed everyone gasped that time.

"Valen!" Lute said. "That is one of the highest level fire magics, you can't ask a second year student to do that!"

Gail started to speak up. "It's alright headmistress. I'll do it."

Lute seemed surprised but stopped her complaints. Gail took a deep breath and began chanting. She was glad she read ahead, otherwise she'd have no idea what the spell was or did. It was a spell made to release a large blast of fire around the user. Simple, but it required a lot of energy. She could feel the fire welling up inside her.

"Explosion!" Gail shouted and she saw the spell start to go off. But that's when she noticed something a little off. She had put a little more power behind that spell then she thought, and when it went off everyone had to put up shields to protect themselves. She actually saw Valen's cape be lit on fire before he put up his shield.

As the spell dissipated she noticed how everyone was looking at her with awe, then she saw everyone start laughing. She at first thought they were laughing at her, but then she saw what was so funny. Valen's cape was on fire and he was trying to douse it with water magic while running around in circles. Even Gail herself laughed a little.

Valen put himself out and he seemed not too pleased. "Good job Gail. You may go." Gail had never been so happy to leave in her life.

_**(A/N: I apologize for how probably boring these chapters have been, I promise you the story will be really picking up next chapter. So as always, please review and have a good day!)**_


	5. Chapter 4

Though Gailwyn was energetic at first, the spells exertion finally caught up with her. She walked into a hallway and almost collapsed against the wall. Geez...I think I might've underestimated the amount of force that spell needed.

Sarah came running up to her and gave her a little hug. "That was marvelous Gail!"

Gail shrugged her off. "I'm more amazed I managed to use the spell at all. I'm sure that's how everyone else feels too."

"I suppose you're right." Sarah said plainly. "Anyway, I'm sure you passed."

Gailwyn was about to speak when she saw one of the guards walking towards her. "Gail? The headmistress wishes to see you in her office."

"Me? Wait, aren't the exams still going?"

The guard shook his head. "They are taking a break to clean off the field after your little spell."

Gail felt instantly embarrassed. "Right..." With a quick confirmation to meet up later, Gail left Sarah to her own devices while she followed the guard.

When she walked into Lute's office the last person she was expecting to see was sitting right in a chair looking straight at her.

Ryan got up and walked over to Gail. "It's good to see you're still fine."

Gail punched Ryan in the gut. "Agh! What was that for?"

"Why'd you have to come get me! Now I'm probably gonna be expelled for impersonating a second year!" Gail said in a fit of rage.

Lute quickly waved a hand to stop Gail. "Gailwyn, you give yourself too much credit. I've known for quite sometime that the princess of Caledonia has been studying in my halls. The reason I haven't done anything is because you seem to have enough of a grasp on the concepts you're learning."

Gail's face went a deep red again. "You did?...ummm I'm sorry Ryan."

Ryan simply chuckled. "I've dealt with worse from you Gailwyn. Now if you'll sit down..." He motioned for her to take a seat.

When Gail sat down she looked straight at Lute. Even though Gail could say she was rather good at reading people, Lute was a complete mystery to her.

Lute finally spoke up. "Ryan here wishes you to head back to the castle immediately. It appears as if your father is in some kind of danger."

Gail gave her a confused look. "What do you mean?"

It was Ryan's turn to speak up. "Well Valen came to the castle and ordered your father to go with him for protection. Your father refused, and well let's just say Valen's response was no short of a threat."

Gail slouched in her chair a little. "Shouldn't I stay here then? I mean the school's probably better defended."

Ryan sighed. "Look, it was Lawrence that wanted you back. He doesn't want to burden Lute with having to watch over you. He also doesn't want this to get around."

Gail sighed. She hated when her brother used politics to argue his decisions. She couldn't exactly argue back since she knew next to nothing about the political world. "I guess it's fine then. I just don't want to get home and have father lecture me for 5 hours on why I'm not a "proper lady", I already heard enough from him yesterday."

Ryan nodded in assurance. "Your father isn't going to berate you as soon as you walk in the doors. Anyway, I would like to leave soon."

"Fine fine. I'll meet you at the entrance of the school in half an hour." Gailwyn stated.

Ryan nodded and walked off. Gailwyn looked to Lute again. "So then you think I've been doing a good job?"

Lute smiled. "If I didn't you would have been kicked out a long time ago. If you ever need any help, feel free to come talk to me."

* * *

They could finally see the castle gates in sight at around noon. Ryan stopped a little ways away however, and it took Gail a second to stop as well. "Something wrong Ryan?"

"I've never seen the castle so dark and quiet before." Ryan said. Gail looked over and couldn't help by agree. She didn't even see the normal patrols running around. From what she could tell all the lights were off, and even the birds weren't chirping.

"Let's see what's wrong." Gail said as she began to walk off.

"Wait! Gail!" Ryan said, but it was too late. From a group of nearby trees a bunch of cloaked men ran out with knives toward Gailwyn. She turned around in time to dodge a lethal blow, but she still got a nice dagger wound to the arm. She stumbled back and Ryan charged at the men with his sword drawn. There were about 3 of them, all dressed in mostly dark purple or black cloaks. They wore hoods that covered their faces, and they didn't seem to have any symbol of recognition. Ryan engaged two of the men while the third one went for Gail. She drew her own dagger and began fighting.

While Ryan was outnumbered, he certainly knew how to use a sword better. He stabbed his sword through one man and pushed the other one away while he went to go help Gailwyn, she was having a hard time fighting her assailant. Not just because of her lack of practice with her dagger, but because of her steady loss of blood from multiple wounds she had received by that point.

Finding an opportunity, Gailwyn launched a fire ball at her attacker. He was hit, and quickly backed off. The two men gauged they were on the losing side of the battle and ran off back towards the trees. Gail and Ryan sat in silence for a bit before Ryan finally sheathed his blade.

Gail's hand was trembling until Ryan put a reassuring hand on her shoulders. "It's ok Gail. They ran off. You're safe now."

She just nodded. "Yeah...what the heck was that?!"

Ryan looked off toward the castle. "I don't know, but I intend to find out." He started off before Gail grabbed his arm.

"Don't leave without me Ryan..." Ryan nodded. While Gail was a strong woman, he knew that fight must have freaked her out. She had never had to defend herself before, and even if she shot her spells a million times she never would have been prepared for actual combat.

As Ryan walked towards the castle, one arm on his sword and Gail around his other arm, he couldn't help but be reminded of how many times he would have to read her stories before bed because of her being too afraid of "monsters" to go to sleep.

_When she's like this...she's almost cute. Stop it Ryan, she's your charge for God's sake! You would be breaking your knightly oath to think of the princess that way..._

Ryan noticed dead Caledonian Soldiers on the inside of the courtyard. As opposed to the wonderful flowers that used to be growing, there was now trampled ground and blood. Gail clenched Ryan's arm tighter.

"Ryan...this seems too much for just a group of assassins. Aren't they supposed to be quiet? And not make themselves known?"

Ryan nodded. It did seem rather odd that it looked more like an assault than an assassination. "Maybe the plan went south?"

"I don't know, but I want to know where dad and Lawrence are..." Gail stated. Ryan couldn't agree more. He saw that the Prince's horse wasn't at the stable, which meant one of two things. Either he ran away, or...

Ryan stopped his thoughts there, for he knew he shouldn't be thinking so negatively. As he was about to head inside with Gail he heard the clink and clanking of armor, followed by the sound of horse hooves against the solid earth. "We have company..."

They eased a little when they saw a company being lead by Darren heading into the courtyard. "Darren!" Gail said and she started over to him. Ryan however, stopped her.

"Darren, what happened here?" Ryan said. Gail looked at Ryan and she worried he thought Darren had something to do with it,

"Why, what does it look like Sir Ryan? The castle was attacked by a band of ruffians. The situation is stable now, my men were just running cleanup."

Gail felt a smile hit her face. "So father and brother are still fine..."

Darren nodded. "Indeed, Lady Gailwyn. if you would follow me and my men, we can lead you to them."

Ryan started to draw his blade. "Give me a good reason to trust you Darren. I find it rather convenient that you "happened" across us after an attack such as that. I know you, you wouldn't abandon the King even if your life depended on it!"

Darren frowned and sighed. "Ryan it appears I've taught you too well." He turned to a man near him. "Kill him but capture Gailwyn alive."

Gail gasped. "Darren! How could you!?"

Darren looked Gail dead in the face. "The times have changed Gail."

The knights charged towards Ryan but he grabbed Gail and ducked into the castle. The knights jumped off their horses and ran after them. Darren sat outside, left to his own thoughts. _Those damned Black Fang aren't worth their cost if they couldn't kill a simple boy and girl. Oh well, I suppose I now have to run cleanup crew._

**_(A/N: four chapters and now were finally here. I apologize for how long it took to get here, but now the story has really picked up for you I hope. Why are the Black Fang here, and why did Darren betray Edmund? If the Prince and his father still alive? Find out next time!)_**


	6. Chapter 5

Ryan could almost hear his own heart pumping out loud. The noise of their armor-clad pursuers was getting closer, and they couldn't seem to lose them. Ryan could count one good fortune however, as it seemed the knights chasing him were from the regular army and not the royal guard. So, they didn't know the castle as well as he did. That was the only good news for the day however.

They had run through passageway after passageway of the castle to get away. The tapestries that hung on the wall depicting the earlier kings of Etruria and Caledonia would normally be a magnificent sight. However, in the dark gloom of the attacked castle it seemed as if they were staring straight at you, condemning all who saw them for letting the castle reach the state it was in. Ryan could see countless royal guardsmen on the ground with various injuries. Eventually they ran past the throne room and Ryan noticed Gailwyn stop.

"Come on Gail, we need to...oh no." Ryan didn't need to run over and check what she saw to realize what must have happened. Sitting there on the throne, impaled with a lance, was King Edmund. His eyes were rolled back and his body slouched. Ryan wasn't a doctor, but he could tell that the King was dead. There were several guardsmen lying dead near his feet. _Damn you Darren, you betrayed your own king...how could you..._

Ryan let those thoughts retreat back into his mind. There was obviously no proof Darren was the one who actually delivered the fatal strike, so Ryan wasn't going to doubt him. "Gail, we need to hurry. They're gaining on us."

Gail simply nodded her head and continued running. Eventually Ryan found what he was looking for. A slight indent in one of the west wing's walls. "Good, it's still here."

Gail looked at Ryan inquisitively. "What am I supposed to be looking at?"

Ryan started moving his hand against the wall until eventually he was able to push away apart of it to show a small door. "Our way out. This leads directly to the stables. We're going to grab a horse and ride as far away from Aquleia as possible."

Gail started to nod but then grabbed Ryan's hand. "Wait...we need to go back to the academy first. We'll need Lute's help."

Ryan wanted to protest, but he knew Gail was not wrong. "Right, but after we deliver the news, we're leaving the city. You're in danger here."

Gail nodded and they head into the passageway. Ryan moved the wall back into place before they proceeded down the mildewed hallway. It was clearly obvious it was an old passage by the cobwebs and cracked walls. The area also seemed to carry a repugnant odor. Ryan lit a torch and they began their descent.

After a long while, they came upon the exit. Both of the refugees could feel the bad feeling in their gut leave as they saw the door. Ryan opened the door and revealed the exit, bathed in the full moonlight. They walked out in front of the stables, but Ryan almost gasped when he saw Darren sitting right there. "Going somewhere, Ryan?"

Ryan cursed under his breath. "Gail, go get a horse and run."

"What?! No! I'm not abandoning you!" Gail protested.

Darren smirked. "Your loyalty to your charge is admirable Ryan, but it will be your undoing."

"At least I've remained loyal. I wish I could say the same about you." Ryan stated as he drew his sword.

Darren drew his as well. "It'll be just like our old sparring matches, won't it? I seem to recall I won every single one though."

"I've gotten a lot better since our last one Darren." Ryan and Darren charged at each other.  
They clashed their blades with the practice and discipline of men that had been trained since they joined the knights. Darren was an exhausting opponent. While Ryan had trained to become a royal knight, Darren was his training instructor. So while Ryan was faster and more mobile than the aged captain, the man had taught him all of his techniques.

It was clear after a while that Ryan would not be winning the fight easily. After yet another clash of blades, Ryan began to speak to his old mentor. "Darren, there is only one question I have for you. Why did you do this?"

Darren did not speak for a moment, and Ryan was afraid he wouldn't speak. "One such as yourself would not understand my motives. This strike was a long time coming."

Ryan used that opportunity to strike his old master in the side with the hilt of his blade. Darren crumbled back a bit and Ryan ran towards the stables. "Gail we need to move, now!" Gail responded fast and ran off towards the horses. Darren came back up, but they had already found their horse. The horse charged off past Darren and took off into the city.

Darren remained there until his battalion caught up to where he was. "Commander, should we go after them?"

Darren simply shook his head. "No, no. They've gotten away fair and square. Besides, the master wants us to stay here and make sure nobody takes the castle. So begin on cleanup duty." The knights nodded and went about their work.

* * *

Ryan and Gail stopped their horse in front of the academy. After explaining the urgency of the situation, they were quickly rushed into Lute's office. It wasn't long before Ryan and Gail explained the situation to Lute.

"Well, this is a bit of predicament. So you say the King is dead, and the Prince is missing?"

Gail nodded. "Also the captain of the royal guard betrayed us. We barely escaped."

Lute sighed."Well I'm glad you're both alright. Now all that's left is to plan our next move."

"Well I would like to start looking for Lawrence." Gailwyn said. Ryan seemed distraught at that.

"Gail we barely got ourselves away from assassins and you already want to throw your life in harm's way again?" Ryan protested.

This made Gailwyn mad. "Well we can't just leave him to die! He has a castle he needs to retake!"

Ryan sighed. "I know, it's just..."

Lute stopped Ryan with a wave of her hand. "He is simply doing his job Gailwyn. Right now his main concern is you. He can only hope Lawrence's knight is protecting him."

Gail wanted to protest more, but she knew it was pointless. "Well what do you suggest we do Lute?"

Lute closed her eyes and began to think. It was a full minute before she opened them and began to speak. "Well I believe I should go report this incident to the council of mages. If Valen is possibly involved, I can make them launch a full scale investigation into his activities."

"But that won't be done for weeks!" Gail said.

"I understand Gailwyn. That's why you will stay here until I return, and then we will go look for Lawrence."

"You're going with us? What about your school?" Ryan asked.

"They should be fine without me for a while...it is in-between semesters after all."

Gail would never admit it out loud, but she felt better knowing someone as experienced as Lute would be helping her. The prospect of traveling alone with Ryan was not only frightening because of bandits and the like, but she felt nervous when she was alone with Ryan. Lute stood up, gave Gail a kind of reassuring pat a mother would give to her child, and left the room.

The excitement of the day finally wore off for Gail then. She was tired, and the less she thought about her father's body the best. She knew if she thought about him too much, she would break down. She knew Ryan would tell her to let it out now, cause it would just be worse later. She didn't care though. She knew she' d have to be strong for her brother's sake. She finally let her eyes close right then and there.

**_(A/N: I know this is a short one. But since the next part is following Lawrence, I figured it would do best to just cut it here. Next chapter and possibly the chapter after that will be following Lawrence, then back to Gail for a bit, and so on and so forth until they eventually meet up. So with that said, please stay tuned for next time!)_**


	7. Chapter 6

In the nearby city of Sevara, two lone riders came riding up to the city as the sun was just beginning to rise over the landscape. Sevara was a small rural town, located just outside the bustle of Aquleia. Because of this location, the city was mostly used by travelers coming to and from the capital. The dirt roads were kicked up all over from the traffic, and there was at least one tavern per three blocks. "My liege...we've arrived." came Alena's voice from under the hood she had on.

Lawrence sighed. "We've been traveling for a while. Maybe we should take a rest."

Alena nodded. "Whatever you wish milord."

Lawrence liked Alena's commitment to her duty, be he wished she would give her own opinion some times. "Alena, I must ask. Where do you think we should go?"

Alena looked towards Lawrence. "What exactly do you mean? Weren't we heading off to your uncle?"

Lawrence sighed. "Yes I know what I wanted to do, but I'm interested in what you want to do."

Alena sat and thought for a moment. She had, unfortunately, become used to doing whatever Lawrence wanted her to do. "I believe we should steer clear of your family. Even if your uncle had nothing to do with this, he'll be a target all the same."

Lawrence nodded. He had thought of that too. "But he is the only family we have in Caledonia now that father is dead..." Lawrence felt himself buckle at that. The thoughts of everything that happened flooded back into his mind.

* * *

_The previous night..._

Lawrence watched as Ryan rode off into the night. "Lady Gailwyn will be alright." Lawrence wished he could feel the same as Alena. He ran his hands through his hair and looked up at the moon. It was a full moon, and the moonlight on his face felt oddly calming despite the circumstances.

"I know Alena. I'm worried more about me than her." Lawrence said. He knew he was worrying too much, but he couldn't help it. He sent Ryan off with the pretense of making sure Gail was safe, but he knew she was. He really sent off Ryan so he wouldn't be here. He knew Ryan would give his life to protect him and Gail, and considering what may happen, he didn't want that to become reality.

"Well then shall we set up the patrols then?" Alena said.

"Yeah, let's go." Lawrence said as he and Alena walked through the mostly empty castle. The only people that populate the castle at this late of night were some night staff and the royal guard. As they walked through, Lawrence noticed Alena constantly looking at almost every shadow. He may worry about himself more than he should, but she worried about him like she would die if he left her sight for more than five seconds.

_Still, Alena is the only knight that can say she's seen more than she should have..._ Lawrence blushed a little at the memory. Alena had walked in on him leaving the bath to ask him a question. She had apologized at least a million times over for the blunder, but they both could have a little laugh about it every once in a while.

"Seems quiet tonight." Lawrence thought out loud.

"Indeed. We'll have to be extra careful then. The enemy always strikes when you least expect it."

"I suppose you're right Alena. But there's also always the chance we're worrying over nothing."

Alena was about to respond when they heard a crash. Alena pulled out her bow and locked an arrow immediately. They went to check what had happened and they saw a knight slumped over on the ground. "Are you all right?" Lawrence said as he bent down.

Lawrence checked the man's pulse and found that he was dead. "Alerts the guards Alena! We have assassins in the castle!"

Alena nodded and ran off. Lawrence drew his lance and charged off towards the throne room. His father had always told him if there was ever an emergency in the castle to find him immediately.

He arrived in the throne room to see Valen standing in front of his father and Darren. They were in the middle of a conversation, so Lawrence quickly stayed hidden to listen in.

"Valen, I must ask. Why in Saint Elimine's name did you rouse me in the middle of the night?!"

"Well I had a slight business proposition I need to discuss with you. I wish it didn't have to be in these circumstances though."

"Business proposition? This sounds more like a threat to me! You may be a member of the council but you are still in my castle! Guards! Get this man out of here!"

Lawrence saw the group of knights come in from the entrance to the throne room. "Sir Valen, we need you to come with us."

Valen simply sighed. "I guess I'll have to use slightly dirtier business practices." He snapped his fingers, and a group of cloaked men came from behind the knights and struck down each one of them. King Edmund watched in horror as he saw all of his knights felled within a few seconds.

"You realize this is a high crime don't you? Even you are not above the law Valen Heraguard!" Valen simply smirked. It took a second for both Lawrence and his father to realize why he was. Darren had not moved since Valen entered, and didn't even move when the assassins dropped in.

Edmund turned to his knight. "Darren, you can't really mean..."

Darren drew his blade and put it to Edmund's throat. "I am sorry your majesty...but my service to you ends today."

Lawrence could swear he saw his father shed a tear. Lawrence couldn't help it anymore and came out of hiding. "Father!" He shouted as he came in felling two assassins with his lance.

"Lawrence! Get out of here!" Edmund shouted.

Valen turned and looked at Lawrence. "Ahh. How cute, the boy has come to save his father. This is a matter of simple politics boy, go back to your room."

Lawrence scoffed at that. "Valen you are going to pay for this kind of transgression. I swear on my grave you will!"

"Hahahaha. And how exactly are you going to do that? I'm a member of the council of mages. Who is going to believe your word against mine?"

Lawrence didn't want to admit it, but he was right. Lawrence stared at his father, and sent him a silent message. His father nodded and began to slide his hand towards his rapier.

After a few seconds his father drew the blade and smacked Darren away from him while Lawrence spun himself around and slew the rest of the assassins. Valen was caught of guard, and Darren stepped back a bit. "Well, you're a lot more clever then I gave you credit for it seems."

Lawrence smirked. "I've spent my entire life learning to one day lead this country's army. I have a few strategies up my sleeve."

Valen nodded. "Yes, but be that as it may, I still think you're a little outmatched here."

Edmund went to charge for Valen while he was talking to Lawrence, but Darren caught him and began fighting him.

Lawrence saw Valen turn to see what the commotion was before he heard an arrow be shot and hit Valen directly in his shoulder. "Gahh!"

Alena came running into the throne room, another arrow already ready to fire. "Prince Lawrence! King Edmund! Are you alright?"

Valen frowned. "Lucky shot wench..."

Lawrence turned to Alena. "I've never been so happy to see you."

Alena started walking towards Valen. It seems as if everyone in the room suddenly stopped. Darren and Edmund were staring down each other, and Lawrence and Alena were standing a ways away from Valen. "Tell me Lawrence. Would you sacrifice your own life for your father's?"

Lawrence was taken aback from Valen's sudden comment. "What...kind of question is that! Of course I would!"

Valen nodded as if he already knew that would be his answer. "Then surrender here and I'll spare his life."

Lawrence's mind seemed to stop. He didn't know if he could trust Valen to keep his word, but he also didn't want to see his father die due to his misguided decision.

He knew his father could probably handle Darren, but Valen was a different story. Lawrence wasn't a Mage, and neither was Alena. It didn't take long for Lawrence to weigh his options. "Alena...lay down your weapon..."

Alena seemed shocked. "Milord? Are you serious?"

"Alena! Please..." Lawrence shot back.

Alena slowly lowered her weapon and threw it to the ground. Lawrence slowly followed suit. "Excellent. Now then, let's get things going." Valen turned towards Edmund.

Lawrence noticed Valen was about to launch a spell, so he dove from his lance and threw it as if it was a javelin. Unfortunately, it seemed Valen had expected that.

When the javelin was about to make contact, it suddenly changed direction. It seemed the spell Valen had been preparing was actually a wind spell. It caused the lance to fly off and strike Edmund through the chest.

Lawrence gasped with horror seeing his father's body impaled with his own lance. His father toppled over and instantly went lifeless. He did not have much time to contemplate it as Alena grabbed him and ran off.

Valen sighed as his saw the knight run off with Lawrence. He turned and saw Darren placing his late king sitting on his throne. "Is there a reason you're doing that?"

Darren did not look at Valen when he spoke. "It is simply to give him honor in his death. It is in an old belief that if a King dies on his throne, he died defending his country to his last breath."

Valen stifled a little laugh. "It is interesting to see your customs. Very well, make sure this castle is still under my control on my return. I need to go tie in a few loose ends. You needn't worry about the royal brats, the Black Fang will take care of them."

Darren looked up. "The Black Fang? I heard they disbanded years ago."

Valen took one last look at the captain before leaving. "There are still remnants around. In fact I believe there's two separate groups...but no matter. Just work with them to take care of Gailwyn and Lawrence." Valen sighed. "I wish I wouldn't have had to kill Edmund, but sacrifices must be made I suppose." At that he left.

Darren stared at the lifeless body of his former king. "King Edmund...I wish this did not transpire...but it is too late to regret the past. Farewell my good friend...may you rest in peace."


	8. Chapter 7

Lawrence could feel the reassuring hand of Alena on his shoulder. This little gesture brought him out of his memories. "Milord...it wasn't your fault."

Lawrence nodded. "I know Alena, but I still can't help but feel a little responsible. There has to be something I could have done to save him."

Alena sighed and shook her head. "I don't think there was anything we could do. Now...do you still wish to go to your uncle?"

Lawrence sighed. "I'm starting to think its a bad idea, but we should go anyway. It's not like we have much else we can do."

They both began riding into the city. Lawrence's uncle was the regent of the local region. He was a tall man of 6'2" with long silver hair, and silver eyes. He was formerly a count before his brother took the throne.

They walked off to the church, hoping he would still be there. As they walked through, Lawrence started to take in his surroundings. He had not been to Sevara in a while, and it was interesting to see how the city had changed. There were at least two more inns he could count, and there was still a huge bustle of people going to and fro. Alena had decided they should go into town disguised. Lawrence almost felt sad he would not be able to see the bright faces of people as he went through town. He didn't enjoy the attention he got from being royalty, but he loved the admiration people gave him for simply being himself.

"Alena...it's been a while, hasn't it?"

Alena nodded. "Aye. The city looks very much the same. I suppose Lord Pent is not a man of change, is he?"

Lawrence laughed a little. "I suppose he isn't." They continued through the city before coming up to the mansion that his uncle resided in. When they went up to the house, a guard came running towards them.

"Excuse me, might I ask who you are?" The guardsman said.

Lawrence pulled back his hood. "Tell Lord Pent and Lady Louise that Prince Lawrence is here to see them."

The guardsman apologized for not recognizing the Prince and ran off to tell his master of their arrival. Later he returned and beckoned them inside. On their way in, Lawrence turned towards Alena. "Alena, I almost forgot. Aunt Louise trained you to use the bow, didn't she?"

Alena nodded, smiling underneath her cloak. "Yes she did. She is the most skilled archer I've seen in my life."

They walked into the drawing room to see the aged couple sitting in their chairs waiting for him. Pent was the first to speak. "It's good to see you again Lawrence."

Lawrence smiled. "And it's good to see you're still kicking."

Pent laughed. "It will take a lot more than a few decades to get me down. I may be getting old, but I still have years left in me yet."

Alena lowered her hood and addressed them. "Lord Pent. Lady Louise. It's a pleasure to see you both looking well."

Louise smiled at Alena. "Ah Alena! It's a pleasure. I hope my nephew hasn't been causing too much issues for you. I know he can be a troublemaker."

"He has been no trouble at all milady. Though I'm afraid we have some ill news to inform you of."

It did not take long to inform Pent and Louise of what was going on. They sat in silence the entire time, letting Lawrence and Alena explain everything that had been happening. Other then the occasional question, it was long after they finished that Pent finally spoke.

"I can't believe Edmund is dead... I am glad to see that you are fine though."

Lawrence nodded. "I can say the same about you uncle. As I drew near the city, I began to fear for your life."

Louise nodded. "Yes, we're just fine. But what are you going to do Lawrence?"

Lawrence began to pace the room before stopping right by the window, looking out at the people of his country. The people he felt he had let down. "I don't know. We need to retake the castle, but Valen has the entire Caledonian army at his command now."

Pent got out and put a reassuring hand on Lawrence's shoulder. "You may not have an army, but you do have allies."

Lawrence looked his uncle in the eye. "Who?"

Pent seemed to laugh at that comment. "Why, I believe if you went to Lycia, you'd find a friend in King Roy."

Lawrence seemed to almost smack himself. "Right! You were friends with Lord Eliwood, weren't you?"

Pent nodded. "Me and Eliwood traveled together for a while, yes. If Roy is anything like his father, he won't hesitate to help you."

"And Lycia is a strong ally to have Lawrence." Louise added.

Lawrence smiled. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Pent turned Lawrence towards him and gave him a hug. "Lawrence. I want you to know something. Nobody will blame you for your father's death. If anyone's to pay, it's Valen."

Lawrence nodded. He wished he could thank his uncle a million times over for that. "Uncle. It will still be quite a difficult journey to Lycia. What would you suggest we do?"

Pent stroked a beard that had begun forming over the years. "I believe you should head off to the city of Thagaste. I believe if I recall from my last letter right, Klein should be there. I'm sure he'd be more than willing to help you."

"Well I wouldn't want to impose myself, Uncle. Even on my own family." Lawrence stated.

Pent nodded. "I completely understand. That is why I'm going to give you a letter to give to Klein. Even if he's busy, he should be able to point you in the right direction."

"Thank you Uncle." Lawrence couldn't thank him enough. Pent wrote the letter, gave it to Lawrence, and watched him ride off.

He sighed as he watched his nephew go off back into the city. "Dear, what's wrong?" Louise said to her husband.

"I just worry...I worry that there are dark times ahead of us again. And unfortunately, I can't help this time."

Louise smiled. "So you're simply sad age has caught up with you?"

Pent turned to her. "I suppose you could be right there. But I also worry for Lawrence. He's not old enough to take up the kind of responsibility of being a King."

Louise chuckled a little. "I believe you said the same thing about Eliwood when you first saw him. I believe that was regarding his ability to lead?"

Pent smiled. "I guess you are right, aren't you? I suppose I'll just have to trust the boy."

**_(A/N: to clarify. Louise and Pent would be about 60-70 by this time of the story, so I believe they can still be alive. I know Pent made absolutely no mention of having a brother, this is something I added in. This is an AU story, meaning that it will not always follow cannon. I will stick to it as close as I can, but there IS GOING to be some things changed. I hope you can understand this, and I hope it's not a big deal. I also apologize for the shortness of this chapter, but there really wasn't much to write. Next chapter is gonna be extra long to make up for it, so don't worry!)_**


	9. Chapter 8

**_(A/N: I apologize for the long wait...I've just had a bunch of school stuff to take care of. Anyway, time to continue this story.)_**

Gail was roused from sleep by Ryan shaking her. She noticed that instead of the natural sunlight that was penetrating the room when she dozed off was gone. In its place was torchlight. She yawned and realized she had slept the entire time in the chair. She jumped up, completely red in the face, and apologized to Ryan for him having to wake her up.

"It's fine Gail. I was just making sure you were still alive." Ryan said in a half-mocking tone. Gail walked over to the window and looked out at the dark campus.

She could see almost everything from Lute's window. She figured it was done on purpose. "I thought the fourth years were kidding when they said Lute could see everything. It must look beautiful during the morning." Gail's train of thought was broken by her back sending jolts of pain throughout her body. The toil of sleeping in an awkward position had caught up to her.

"How long was I asleep Ryan? My back feels like it's been through Hell and back!"

Ryan stifled a little laugh. "For almost half a day. We arrived here around noon, and as you can see, it's already almost night. I was beginning to fear you might never wake up."

She gave him a half-hearted smile. The worries she carried seemed to disappear in that instant, as they both stared at one another. Gail was reminded of the reason she kept Ryan as her knight so long. Aside from the fact he could deal with her adventurous personality, she felt as if she didn't need to pretend to be the princess around him. Between her and Ryan, her name was simply Gail.

"Well as you can see, I'm perfectly awake and able. Has Lute returned yet?"

Ryan shook his head. "She left well into the afternoon. She's only be gone a few hours."

Gail sighed. "I suppose it's just the two of us then, isn't it?"

"It seems that way milady." Ryan and Gail both went red in the face. The conversation was penetrated by an awkward silence. Neither of them wanted to break it though. They simply wanted to enjoy the moment. However, the moment wouldn't last.

An alarm went off that broke the two out of their stupor. "What is that?!" Gail exclaimed.

Ryan stood up and grabbed his equipment. "I don't know, but I think it's trouble. Gail! You've still been practicing your swordplay, right?"

Gail fumbled around for a moment before answering. "Ah, um...yeah! I'll be fine." Ryan handed her a basic iron sword from his pack.

"Try not to kill yourself." Ryan stated as he let go of the sword.  
"Do you have no faith in me?" Gail shot back.

"Oh I have faith. Faith that you'll get yourself into trouble and I'll need to save you again." Ryan said with a sigh.

* * *

A cloaked man watched as an army of skeletons marched towards the school. He lowered his hood to reveal he was a man of about 18, with well maintained black hair, and bright blue eyes. He stood at about 5'7" and was wearing the robes of a fourth year Mage of the Caledonian Magic Academy. The blue robes flapped in the wind that had picked up. He looked up at the almost full moon that shined moonlight on the plains.

"It's a good night for a raid, don't you think?" He turned to his companion. She was a woman of 17 with shoulder length strawberry blonde hair, and reddish brown eyes. She was rather busty in the chest, and some would say she was greatly attractive. She was wearing the same robes as the man, and sighed as he motioned to her.

"Aldren dearie, do we really need to attack the stupid school? This seems a little too forward, even for Valen."

Aldren looked off towards the school with the look of a man with his own personal agenda. "Whatever it is Vivian, it's what we have to do."

Vivian nodded. "Well let's get started then! Are you gonna summon Squishy?" Squishy was the name Vivian had given the small Bone Dragon Aldren could summon. Even if the school didn't teach necromancy, that didn't stop him from honing his family's craft.

"Only if necessary. I don't want needless casualties." Aldren said. Even if he was being practically being forced to attack, he wasn't going to kill anyone else if he could help it. He just needed Gail.

* * *

Gail noticed how it seemed everyone was up and about, already knowing where they needed to go.

"I feel so out of place, especially when we don't even know what's going on." Gail said to Ryan sighing.

"Well, we can't do much about it. Let's just follow a random group or something. I sincerely doubt we can go somewhere we shouldn't be." Ryan replied.

Gail agreed, but before they could follow they found themselves hitting an invisible barrier. The last group near them had left, so there would be no help coming. They resigned themselves to fate when they saw two figures appear out of thin air. Gail immediately recognized the robes as from the school...but something felt off about these newcomers.

"Who are you?" Gail asked. "I've never seen you around school before."

Aldren looked towards Gailwyn. "You're Gailwyn, correct?"

She was off put by how he said that, but she responded. "And if I am?"

Vivian laughed a little and deigned to respond. "Well then dearie, we need to kill you. Plain and simple as that!" A ball of light began to form in her hand and she threw it off at Gail. Ryan promptly went to intercept it but a wall of wind seemed to form in front of them. "Wait...it can't be.." Gail started to say when a certain wind Mage came floating down.

"Honestly Gail...I can't leave you alone at all without you getting into trouble, can I?" Sarah said to her friend.

Gail was so glad to see her friend. "Sarah! What are you doing here?"

Sarah turned to face the two enemies. "Lute told me you came back and needed help...so I went to go look for you."

Vivian smiled looking at Sarah. "How cute! You came to help your friend. Well I'm sorry to tell you this little wind sprite...but I need your little princess dead...so scoot."

Sarah summoned forth a gust of wind from her hand and fired it at her foe. "Over my dead body,"

Vivian simply smiled again. "That...can be arranged!" And just like that...their magic duel had begun...


End file.
